The Puppet and the Girl
by bloodiedtwilightroses
Summary: what happens when Hiaden finds Deidara's journal whee he confesses his feeling for a curtain red haired Danna?


**Warning: Fan fictions may cause fan girl squeals, fainting, sexiness, laughing, crying, and fawning.**

**Caution: my fan fictions may contain Moe, smut, yaoi, violence, rape, yaoi, sexual or adult content, swearing, and/ or yaoi. Did I mention yaoi?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or there would be more yaoi A LOT MORE YOAI**

**A/N: I'm sorry this is sort of rushed my brother's rushing me and he disgraces the name of yaoi.**

"Brat."

"Moron!"

"Wimp."

"Emotionless puppet!"

"Girly boy."

"Ugh! You baka puppet freak! I should blow your face off right now, un," Deidara shouted.

"And I'll stop you and watch it blow up in your face, literally," Sasori said in his usual emotional tone.

"Both of you shut your traps before I send you to 3 days of pain and suffering," Itachi said as he walked in with annoyance written all over his face.

"It's Sasori-Danna's fault he started on me when we got back from our mission, it's his fault that we didn't get the 6 tail, un! He grabbed the wrong person, yeah," Deidara shouted pointing childishly.

Sasori was about to retaliate when he stopped, sighed, and said plainly, "I take full responsibility for this. I'm head of this team and I failed, Gomen."

"Deidara go to your room, I'd like to talk to Sasori alone. Come with me Sasori," Itachi nodded toward the kitchen.

The two followed Itachi's direction with slight aggravation from Deidara.

~~~With Sasori and Itachi~~~

"I put you with the cocky little punk because I thought you could break him," Itachi said disappointedly, "I'm reassigning you two."

"No," Sasori shouted but then quickly went back to his calm self and said, "I, uh, believe I can still, um, break him, please give me another try."

"Fine but if her has one more out burst or if he gives me attitude one more time, you'll be reassigned," Itachi says sighing. 'I'm far to easy on him,' he thinks in his head.

"Thank you," Sasori says and leaves quickly when dismissed. He goes into his room and punches the wall to the right of his door, breaking a huge hole in it. 'That damn brat! He doesn't know how hard I work to save his skin! I don't get why I even try to help the damned girly boy! He just.. Ugh.. I hate when he's around! I get nervous and I don't know why which make me angry and then he goes and cocks off and it only pisses me off more. For some reason though he gives me this feeling in my half human body and that make me even angrier because I don't know this feeling! It's mot hate, it's not sadness, what is gods name is it!'

~~~With Deidara~~~

**Journal entry 50

It's been 50 days since I joined the Takatsuki, started this journal, and have fallen for the red headed puppet master here. I don't understand why I tease him or why I get so angry. It's most likely because I'm not able to tell him I love him or because I know he hates me and I just want to love him so much. The girly looking, art loving, idiot fell for the hot, emotionless puppet master. The idiot is only setting him sell up for heart break. I just wish this story could have a happy ending.**

Deidara put his pencil down and hid his journal in secret hole he made in the bottom of his mattress. He feel onto his bed and sighed, "Maybe I should of just let Itachi kill me that day, yeah."

A Knock came from his door and Sasori's voice shouted from the other side saying. "Are you going to mope around all day or are you going to go to dinner?"

"Coming," Deidara shouted. Running out of his room forgetting to close his door.

At that moment Hiaden came storming out of his room and knocked on Deidara's door. "Give me back my damn book you motherfucker," He shouted but when the door opened Hiaden just walked right inside and looked for his book. After 10 minutes of looking he sighed and sat down on the bed. When he sat down he felt something and flipped the mattress and saw the hold there, flipped the mattress over and saw a hole there. He reached in and pulled out Deidara's journal. "And there's my book," Hiaden said, returned the room to normal, and goes to his room. Hiaden lies down on his bed and opens the book and starts to read. Half way through the first page he drops the book and starts laughing. "Oh my that bitch likes the mother fucking puppet! This is just too fucking funny! I have to tell that bastard Sasori that Deidara is fucking in love with his ass," He shouted gasping for air. After he calmed down he got up and went to the dining room pleased to see Deidara in the kitchen and Sasori in the same room as Hiaden was in. "Here read this puppet boy," Hiaden said tossing the journal on the table in front of Sasori.

"What is it," Sasori asked plainly.

"Just read it," Hiaden said angrily.

Sasori picked it up and opened it. After about a minute of reading he got up and left.

"Perfect," Hiaden said walking away leaving the open journal behind.

After Deidara finished the dishes he walked out to find his Danna gone and his journal where he had been sitting. His eyes got wide and he could feel tears threatening to spill. Deidara knew his Danna had read it and him walking away meant he just got rejected. He didn't want to believe it so he ran to his room begging tomorrow would never come and time could reverse so he could prevent his Danna from reading his journal.

~~~With Sasori~~~

'So.. He loves me.. Love… Is that how I feel too.. I do… So I love him.. Now what do I do…. What would I even say…. A damned emotionless puppet falling for a sexy girly boy artist, Impossible,' Sasori thought to himself, 'Maybe I should just come out and say it.. Yea that's what I'll do.' Sasori got up and went to Deidara's room.

He was about to knock when he heard Deidara shouting and smacking his head. "Baka, baka, baka, baka, why didn't I hide that journal better, un. Now he'll hate me I'll get reassigned and I'll never see my Danna again, yeah…."

Sasori had already pushed the door open and now leaned on the door frame, "Hate… hmmm… mope not right try again," He said smirking ever so slightly.

Deidara jumped and said with pink slowly tinting his cheeks, "S-Sasori- Danna, How long h-have you been there, yeah?"

"Long enough to tell you to guess again," Sasori said a slight cocky side coming out.

"Hu," Deidara asked confused.

Sasori simply laughed and sighed, "Okay, 5 words for you, guess them."

Deidara started to count on his fingers trying to break the code, "Um, get out of my life, un?"

"No, I love you too, knuckle-head," Sasori said already having predicted he'd get it wrong.

Deidara was confused for the a moment before blushing madly. "But, um, what, hu," Stuttered a clearly flustered Deidara.

"You heard me, now here's 5 more words, shut up and kiss me," Sasori said smirking.

Deidara's blush worsened but gladly followed his Danna's orders. The pulled away saying, "The girly artist boy-."

Sasori cut him off and said," Fell for an emotionless puppet."

"What an idiotic artist," Deidara laughed.

"What a damned puppet," Sasori said, leaning in capturing his now lovers lips.

They pulled back and said, "But they'll get their happy ending, I think."


End file.
